Crimson Thirst
by prismdreams
Summary: All those moments that Caitlin Snow thought she was living in another world suddenly had a jolt of reality. Was she going to embrace her past or doomed to repeat what history had already cursed her with? Snowbarry. AU. Supernatural. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey guys! This story is a Snowbarry AU and it's one of my mature ones. I hope you'll tell me what you think of it so far? I started writing my other stories and I will post updates on each one when I get them finished. Hope you guys will want to read this one, if you like the show Supernatural, Teen Wolf, Shadowhunters and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, you might enjoy this one. I'm rating it T for now, but as I get deeper into the story, it will be M._

* * *

Caitlin Snow closed the screen door, shielding the harsh perils of the thunder storm from trying to seep inside her house.

The manor, as she still referred to it was entrusted to her by her recently deceased ancestors. It was dark, drafty, dusty and could use a good spring cleaning—even though it was a floundering autumn—but it was her home. Miles from the city, she preferred it that way. Her ancestors really didn't need the spoils of city life anyway. They were the very definition of old fashioned.

Caitlin wasted no time as soon as she came. Putting her own fashion and touches in the room she slept in as well as the study and main living room. She practically lived in the middle of nowhere; everything had felt like it was one big driving distance to and from civilization. She didn't think it odd until someone once in a while who had been living in the city mentioned so.

Her ancestors were an odd bunch, but there was so much Caitlin learned from staying in their memories. One thing they loved was their many loose leaf jars of tea. Caitlin looked at them with one eye closed, assuming they were occult practices. But she knew that was just her mind going to those weird places again. Aside from their off appreciation for everything of the zodiac, everything had history behind it.

She turned around to put the kettle pot on and she cursed internally. She knew she forgot something very important and reversed her motions back to the screen door that was almost slamming against the second stronger door that she dead bolted.

Unlocking the lack, she pulled both doors open and called out in the distance, hoping the feline she had had for years would come back safe and sound. Small meowing noises were heard and shortly after the third holler, a small, grey batch of fur came timidly trotting through the high-cut grass, almost running into her Caitlin's legs.

She shook her head and cooed the cat back inside, securing the locks just like it was before and shook off the water droplets that clung to her hair. She eyed the cat, almost rolling her eyes at how often she seemed to enjoy running away and escaping her home, it was very easy to lose her due to her being easy to miss. It was a wonder Caitlin actually saw her buried inside of the overgrown grass in the dimness of the night. It was like the cat knew at that moment she should return back home.

She mixed her cat, Bianca, her dinner and almost jumped at the small cackle of lightening followed by the inevitable rumble percussion thunder. Caitlin had grown up to be fairly fearless but even she can be sometimes bewildered by the small frights of Mother Nature. Her cat only gave her a look as if she were telepathically asking her "what's there to be afraid of?"

"You like the Halloween sounds outside, don't ya Bee?" Caitlin asked, looking down at the still damp cat that now had her neck gently rubbing against Caitlin's ankle. "Thought so..."

Talking to her cat was an old pastime, one she replaced instead of human interaction, which was both a bore and dread for her well being. She damn near couldn't relate to other people, no matter how much the town forced everyone to try.

It was the strangest thing, or maybe just strange to others but to Caitlin, it was just the norm. She saw most of herself in animals, mainly for the honesty; of years and years of evolution to understand unconditional love. Humans aren't that way, at least not in her eyes. Bianca had her back and Caitlin most definitely had hers. It was an unfortunate tragedy that human beings don't reiterate this behavior. Suppose it was just too humane for the average person to really care, with animals, she didn't have to second guess.

Caitlin fixed herself a late dinner and relaxed against the sofa, turning on some old movie on the Turner Classic Movie station. When she was nearly finished, she put the plate away, not wanting to eat another bite as she reached for her beverage. Taking a slow sip she placed the cup down and jumped in her spot.

She craned her neck, hesitating before standing up to investigate the disturbance. She always had a feeling she was being watched, her aunt used to say the manor had guardians of her past ancestors looming around. Caitlin never believed her but sometimes she wasn't too sure. There were times where she woke up in cold sweat from a nightmare she had about ghosts, spirits and apparitions haunting the manor. The place did seem to be on the strange side but Caitlin didn't feel the need to move on from that theory. Especially not when she came here to be alone and live the simple life after a harsh break up with her fiancé last fall.

Caitlin thought all those memories were erased when she moved; most of the time it was just the wind or the harsh pounding of nature wanting attention. Caitlin always fell for it. She got up to switch on the light to illuminate the pitch blackness and breathed a sigh of relief.

Her house line rang, she debated whether to run to it or let it go to the machine. True be told there were only a few people who had her number and she only told them to phone her if it was a real emergency. If it was her family, anything from them would just be a waste of time. Sometimes people only called to complain, Caitlin used to be a great listener until people took advantage of it one too many times. Her see-saw thoughts were tipping toward her usual answer.

She made the decision to avoid it, unplugging the hook in case someone rung back. It made things easier to cut off completely from the disturbance while she still craved her alone time.

Sighing she went back to the movie marathon but it automatically switched off making her blink back in a flinch. The entire room was onyx black and she instantly felt around for her cell phone to shine a flashlight around to light her way. She headed straight for the power box, shining the light on all the switches, noticing all of them were powered but it was still completely dark around the manor. This was turning into a crazy horror movie all of a sudden.

She jumped back when she heard a sharp knock hitting the door a couple times. Her eyes expanded as she moved closer to the front door, there was no way she was expecting anyone at this time. She rolled her eyes and walked normally to the door, but hesitating to open it.

She winced and pulled the door open to reveal a stocky male in front of her.

"Hey, is your power out Miss?" His gruff tone asked her.

Caitlin just stood there, staring for a long moment. The rain and thunder pulled her away and she came back to respond.

"Uh yeah, it uh, it just went out...wait, are you the electrician?" She asked, gesturing his way.

"Assigned to this place? Yeah. Have been for gen-a long time. Need some help? Mind if I take a look?"

Caitlin looked skeptical before she nodded, motioning for him to come inside. "Sure..." Moving aside he hurried indoors and she shut the door carefully.

She watched him work and looked around the manor for any quick fixes, there didn't seem to be any. She would have told him that but he seemed like he was going to keep trying until he found a solution.

After some time of feeling around and checking, the man with the enormous tool belt came to the living room shaking his head.

"Sorry it looks like tonight is one for nature; the storm is preventing me from tinkering with the power box. I can't bring it back manually. Mind if I stop by tomorrow?"

Caitlin took a second to react, "Yeah, yes, I'll be here. So it's gonna out all night?"

He grabbed his tools and clasped the belt around his sturdy waist. "Should be. Just gotta wade until the storm ends. This place is old; it needs time to repair itself. I'll show up tomorrow to see if there's still a problem. Oh wait—"

"What?"

"Shit, I made a call out to the city; I can't make it out here all day. No worries, my son will come by to check things out. That OK with you?"

Caitlin was just shocked anyone came as soon as the power went out, something about that struck her as odd but she didn't care, the sooner the better for the power to return. "That should be fine. Is there anything I need to sign or pay? I mean, my family has owned this house for years, is there a service charge?"

He shook his head.

"Oh," Caitlin replied awkwardly.

The man smiled, his rugged face shown he'd been through enough to tell several stories over. Caitlin got that feeling as she glanced at his genuine expression and smiled oddly. She felt like she embarrassed herself just now.

"You don't have to worry about it. The owners have done enough for me over the years. My son should be by around nighttime, he's got some things to get done then he's supposed to come here. I'll let him know of the problem."

Caitlin nodded almost too quickly as she followed the electrician to the front door.

She cleared her throat weirdly, "Um, I don't know how to say this, but is it OK to light some candles?"

He looked over his shoulder, facing her. "Yeah but not too many, or when you sleep. This place is pretty fragile, you can't be too careful."

Smiling, Caitlin reached for the door but the man had his grip on the rusty handle before her.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, I never got your name." She asked him as he paused for a moment.

He gave a crooked smile and backed up on the stoop. "It's Henry, take care miss, be seein' you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hey all! Good to have more story written. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one, I hope you'll tell me what you liked about it and what you think will happen. There's gonna be surprises in store for the next few chapters the more I write it. Expect more intensity coming. See y'all soon! Bye! :)_

* * *

Caitlin finished getting ready for the day, the power was still in fritz but she managed to deal with it until someone eventually showed up. Thank goodness there had been enough light from the morning to illuminate the rooms. Caitlin placed her breakfast plate in the sink and heard a strong knock at the front door. Her forehead grew tense at the sound of another knock that followed the first. She checked the time on her watch and walked over to pull the handle open. Before she did, she went through her usual protocol.

"Umm, who is it?" She had to ask, her eye hole wasn't functioning.

"I was called in for power service. I'm early, sorry about the wake up call." Caitlin heard a young voice say, he didn't sound like a grown man neither did he have the tone of a teenager.

She sighed, pushing her hair back and pulled open the door slowly. She saw a brunette young man, lanky, no taller than average height for a man his age, green-grey eyes, casual clothes complete with the same tool belt she saw on Henry from yesterday.

The man took a sharp in-take of breath, "You're Caitlin?"

She nodded, watching the way he was looking at her. She touched her elbows and breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered she had already dressed herself, it didn't change the fact that she felt naked under his stare. He looked like he was studying her until she pulled open the door completely so he could see the manor. She nodded and moved so he could have space to walk inside.

"You can come in, umm, it's still down, are you the—"

"Electrician? Yeah—er, my dad is, I do these jobs when he can't make it out to service calls. This is not even my job, but we help each other out when we need to." Barry commented with a proud smile.

Caitlin smiled back in a friendly manner. She held up her index finger in the air, slightly gesturing at the man in front of her. "I never actually got your name; I only had your father's."

He smiled, a blush creeping up his cheeks but he tried to mask it leaning into the dimness of the manor. "It's Barry, Barry Allen, and Caitlin?"

She held out her hand, accepting his into hers, "Snow, Caitlin Snow, yeah, your father was really kind last night. Although, I have to be honest, with the power out and my phone dead I didn't make a service call for maintenance. Not that I'm, I guess, what's the word, _not_ grateful. I am completely, don't get me wrong here. It was just a little too...?"

"Fast?" Barry finished her sentence, making her feel embarrassed but he shook his head. "No worries, he's kind of like that. He's been fixing this place for years. I'm starting to think he has special abilities or something. Imagine that?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah that'll be the perfect excuse for it. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that ghosts, demons and vampire are all real."

Barry took out his paper, looking the job over and raised his eyebrows before turning to stare at Caitlin's amused face.

"Well be careful what you wish for..." He winked in her direction, sending another roll of her eyes as he laughed back in response.

"So, I mean I don't know how this works, can I show you to the power box?"

Barry shrugged; casually he folded up the itinerary and looked around the manor. "No need, I got it."

"Alright well is there—" Caitlin stopped and followed his motions, watching as he moved passed her as if he knew his way around the manor. It seemed like he had, her brows bunched together out of curiosity. She stared back sighing, "…anything else I can do?"

She felt awkward leaving him alone in the corner where all the power controls were but she desperately wanted her electricity back so she left it alone. She spotted Bianca and stroked her before picking her up and cradling her in her arms.

"Strange guy huh Bee?" She felt her feline purr gently in her arms and smiled down at her. "Yeah I know what you're thinking. Well, he's only here for this job and then he's got to leave. Here's hoping we get it back by today, this place has really taken a beating. I can't let it fall apart. If Gran was still here she'd say to watch over it." Caitlin stroked the soft fur over her cat's head. "Guess that's why I came back...been watching over a lot of things lately."

Bianca meowed and Caitlin softly laughed as she set gently her on the love seat in the living room. Every spot was practically her bed but Bianca really loved the couch, Caitlin found her sleeping on it often. She playfully pointed on her cat's nose and leaned down to her eye level.

"Including you. It's just you and me." Caitlin looked far off and leaned against the back of the love seat. "For now."

She moved to the side of the living room she had barely touched when she came back to stay. It was of old photographs, some new, mostly of her mother's side, her father wasn't seen much, Caitlin assumed it had to do with the early divorce. Her younger brother, Charlie moved away and her mother's recently pictures went from jovial to somber. She could see the progression patterned in each image. She wasn't the same person when he left home; it was like the entire Snow household was broken from then on. Caitlin didn't see it coming; she was too focused on her own endeavors to really examine why her mother's behavior shifted.

"Ugh, why do I keep doing this to myself? It's not like it's gonna change anything." Caitlin huffed and went back to the kitchen to resume her breakfast.

She heard a couple noises from the back corner of the manor forcing her head to pick up slightly, but she didn't think anything of it. She didn't want to embarrass herself anymore than she had. She was worried the power might night come back on right away. She looked outside, observing the overcast skies that were spread across the atmosphere. It did presume to be since the last report that any minute the weather might be the what it was last night. She prayed that wasn't a reality. No TV, no internet, no phone, no way to tell time. It sounded like a nightmare to her and this was just a thought she had.

Caitlin bit into her scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon and poured herself a glass of orange juice contemplating how she might live without the power even for another day. It'd be hard but she could live without all the spoils. It would feel like a regular old house without all the electricity. Caitlin's eyes wondered around seeing everything now in the day light as she chewed slowly and swallowed just as slow.

 _This place would look really freaky at night_ , she thought to herself. Everything she thought was beautiful might be darkened by the impending blackness that might smother the manor. She heard more noises but ignored them, they sounded like someone trying to work and she didn't want to bring attention to it unless she had to. Although at one point she couldn't help back feel a small rumble.

Bianca hissed suddenly, startling Caitlin from finishing her meal. She wiped her hands and mouth walking to the living room and found her cat curled up in a ball, looking on alert. Caitlin closed one eye waving it off. She turned around and heard the hiss again, this time much stronger than the first call.

Caitlin eye balled her cat through the mirror on the secretary, raising her eyebrow before giving Bianca an off look. She whipped her head around, hesitating before approaching the couch. She twitched her mouth before calmly touching her cat, Bianca was purring, nothing out of the ordinary. She's normally never made hissing noises, she wasn't a young cat but she wasn't an old one either. Was this her way of protecting her?

"That's silly..." She said, leaning down to Bianca's level, looking straight into her curved lime green eyes. "What's the matter Bee?"

She blinked one eye closed and jumped when she heard another strong thump from where Barry was working. What felt like a small aftershock, shook the entire room. Picture frames, glass and ceramic vases, every small item was jostled around. Caitlin went to balance herself as Barry immediately came around the corner, his eyes caught hers and he instantly came by her side. The moving had slowed to a stop, both of them were catching their breath.

Barry shared a look of concern with her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so." She said, steadying herself upward, he helped her. "What was that?"

Barry shook his head, looking back to where he came from. "I don't know...but it stopped. Are you sure you're alright?"

Caitlin almost went to answer when—

Bianca hissed at Barry as he looked uncomfortable for a moment and Caitlin pointed her finger at her cat, scolding her.

"Bianca no," she stared back at Barry, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry, I think it was the aftershock, she normally doesn't do this, to anyone really."

"Oh it's OK, no worries at all." Barry looked down, realizing he was too close to her.

He didn't want her to feel like he was invading her space but luckily she caught on to it with widened eyes. He hadn't notice from far away but up close her eyes were a swirl of greens, yellows and a hint of blue.

She put some space between them, awkwardly standing until he cleared his throat, speaking first.

"Well, I haven't fixed the power yet. Sorry. Do you mind if I come by late tonight? Say, 9 to 10pm? I need to get something to finish the job."

She nodded, watching him walk back to the front door. He seemed to be in a rush. He stopped and turned around before opening the door.

"Be careful Caitlin, places like this could be scary without much light."

She smiled, almost laughing at his serious demeanor. "Oh it's OK, you're Dad said it was alright if I light candles. At least the place will smell nicer."

He gave a thin-lipped smile before staunchly nodding and walking out. Caitlin's eyes followed him outside as he got in his truck. It looked like it needed a wash and Barry made every movement mechanically, like a robot. He looked up when he felt Caitlin's eyes on him. He pulled away without another word.

Caitlin backed away until she was inside the foyer and stopped when she heard Barry call out her name.

She went outside to see him smile quickly as she raised her eyebrows.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Barry asked her in a straightforward voice.

Caitlin's eyes expanded as she stumbled before thinking of an answer, she didn't expect him to say that. In fact she thought it was more negative than him asking her this. She stammered before finding her voice.

"Oh umm, dinner, you and me? Going _out_ to dinner?"

Barry nodded, smirking slightly. "I just wouldn't want to leave you alone all night in case the power doesn't come back. I'm working on I promise. No matter what I will still be here at 9pm."

She blushed and she couldn't decide if he was being too forward or if she was being too neurotic about this simple offering; which is what it was, simple, nothing more or less. She bit her lip, scaling her eyes to meet his.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure thing. I'll be by either way tonight. See you soon." he smirked again, waving in her direction.

She waved back shyly and if she didn't know any better he looked mischievous at that moment before suavely getting back in his truck and pulling away for good this time. She narrowed her eyes and couldn't help the smile that crept up on her lips as she closed the manor door and leaned against it. A confused yet amused expression appeared and she let her mind wonder; why would anyone possibly want to eat dinner with her?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! This was the first chapter I started writing and finished among the others. I was writing a little bit to the rest of the chapters but just finished this one today. I'd like reviews on this one just curious what you guys think so far and what you think will happen in the next chapters. I'll keep up with the updates since Halloween is coming up and I'm dedicating this story to the holiday. Thank you! Bye all! :)_

* * *

Barry shouldered his tools, feeling the weight of them drag his body down. He set them aside in his work bag in the house he shared with his father. He looked around the place and sighed. This place was never going to do it. For a long time Barry wanted a normal life, away from trying to hide so much. If only his father allowed him to act on his desires.

There were some things to like at least; he knew his Grandma Annette was home by the sound of the seasoning herb bottles shaking around the corner.

He smiled as he smelled something cooking in the kitchen as he made his way toward the aroma. He knew what it was and he almost enthusiastically charged in to serve himself but he stopped suddenly. Realizing the commitment he made earlier. He walked normally in the room and knocked gently over the wooden key rack, starling his Grandma slightly.

She smiled softly; wrinkles hugging her face in places he'd grown used to looking. She had such a sweet demeanor, Barry preferred her this way. He rarely wanted to be around when she was blowing her fuse. She looked to be in good spirits now. He nodded in response and came to hug her, kissing her cheek.

"Hello sweetheart, where have you been? I'm almost ready with dinner."

Barry shrugged, stretching his back muscles as he leaned up against the table chair. "Around, I took that job from dad."

Annette gave him a stare, Barry held his hands up. "Hey, he said I could. I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be."

She raised her eyebrows, almost ignoring him when she turned back around to finish cooking. "Alright, Henry told me where you were I was just making sure you were alright. You were gone most of today. Were you staying for dinner?"

He shook his head reluctantly. "Sorry, I can't. I know dad is coming by though. I can meet up with him and you guys later on. I won't be gone long."

"Oh?" She asked, turning her attention to the sound of Barry's feet moving from the table. "Where are you going?"

Barry winced and bit his lip. "I sorta made...plans."

"With whom?" Annette came closer to her grandson.

He shrugged, opening the door wide, about to leave. "I'll be back tonight. Don't worry about me. Just some stuff I have to do."

"Are you going to tell me or should I run this by Henry so he can deal with it?"

He said nothing.

"Barry?" Annette prodded.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I have a job I need to finish. Dad _does_ know about it, I'm just going back so I don't put it off."

She eye balled him hard, narrowing her eyes at his mannerisms. He didn't seem like he was making it up and Henry had mentioned something about needing his help vaguely.

"Well as long as you're back tonight, be safe, alright?" Annette kissed his cheek and waved his off.

Barry smiled sweetly at his Gran and made sure to close the door firmly. He knew she would be checking on him so he did what was necessary. Something he always did when he needed his space.

He breathed deeply, closing and opening his eyes as they began to glow a deep crimson color. He looked at his hand, glowing the same red and waving it over the house, using his eyes to make sure the job was done. They stopped glowing when he mentally told them to, he smiled sadly at the house, and shifting on whither he did the right thing or not. This was always a trip of the conscious for him.

"Sorry Gran. I need my life back." Barry mumbled, backing away to his truck, driving away as slowly as he could.

On the way to Caitlin's place Barry bit his tongue. He knew his father was going to have a few words with him but he didn't care. What mattered now was what he wanted, for so long it's been about his family. He just wanted to feel free now. He knew Caitlin wouldn't understand but there was something he saw in her that made me pull close to her. Something that might have been familiar.

As he came to her address he paused before turning off the engine. Hesitating for a moment he grabbed the items he needed and got out of his truck and walked up the sturdy steps to the front entrance of the manner he looked around before moving his hand to knock on the hard wood of the door. He found himself being distracted by her front garden, biting his lip as his eyes glowed that strong red. He used his scanner to detect anything suspicious.

"Oh hi! Barry, right?" A cheery voice asked, pulling open the door, he could almost hear the smile in her tone. Barry shut off his scanner at will.

Caitlin appeared in front of him, standing in casual but classy clothes, she had since made an effort to look nice. He wasn't sure it was because he asked her out or it was because she wanted to.

"Do you wanna come in?" Caitlin asked, looking at Barry questioningly with a slight smile. "Barry?"

Barry's eyes focused and he shook out of his mental security. "Oh yeah, hey, sure thing. Mind if I fix up the power first?"

Caitlin moved aside, nodding as he came inside fully. She moved as he moved stiffly, as if he was hiding something. She pointed to the area he needed to go in.

"You know the way. Do you want something to drink?"

Barry's attention was placed on her radiator power box. He could hear and feel the vibrations, his hands clenched together as he released them when he felt his arm being touched gently.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. I was just gonna go, to the um, this won't be long." He half smiled, checking his tools as she looked on.

"Well it's the least I could do. Normally I get an estimate after the service but I didn't know Grandma had people fix things for free."

Barry heard most of what she said. His body was trying to control its heat level. It was a wonder Caitlin didn't notice when she touched his skin how much his body temperature spiked up. He shivered as he moved away from her; he didn't want his cover blown, if she suspected something he didn't want to be around to find out.

"OK, maybe some ice water."

Caitlin nodded sweetly walking out to the kitchen; Barry used the time to blink teleport himself down to the basement. His natural abilities weren't working as smoothly as he thought, he'd have to work harder to maintain his true nature. He looked around, going back to where he left off. At first he noticed the broken light yesterday was still flickering. He rolled his eyes as they glowed red igniting his power as he waved his hand over the light fixture. It went back to normal and Barry grumbled back to the main task.

He knew he had to hurry. Caitlin could walk in with the offer and he wanted to finish what he started. His abilities were off and he knew why. He didn't want to address it but he had a feeling half of who he was had something to do with it. His father had a reason to tell him to "make it quick."

Barry gave a final wave pushing his last ounce of energy to illuminate the light bulbs behind him. He smiled as he knew success was his in that moment. Before Caitlin could come downstairs he blinked to the dining room, a place where he sensed she wasn't in.

"Oh here you are!" Caitlin said as she walked toward him with the glass. "Was wondering where you went off to."

She appeared unsure of how to act, Barry looked at her hesitantly. He wiped his face, knowing he would find his personal condensation sheen across his forehead.

"Are you alright?" She asked, handing him the ice water as he took a sly sip.

"Yeah, sure. It's a little stuffy down there. All is fixed."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think that would be so quick."

"It was nothing. You can go check around. Shouldn't be a problem anymore." Barry took a big gulp, hoping the sweating would cease, slowly he was regulating body temperature.

Caitlin smirked as she went to walk around the kitchen and living room. Barry followed her as she switched on all the laps that adorned the corners of the room.

"Well what do you know? It's like it never happened. Weird," Caitlin whipped around, staring between Barry and the room, "you know, to be honest, it seems much brighter. I kinda like it, although I got used to the dimness after a while. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Barry sighed silently, biting his lip as he set the glass down. "My father said he heard this place was passed down to you. May have been the old wiring. Centuries old manor, you can't expect things to work as if they were new."

"Yeah, I don't know too much about the manor, or my ancestors for that matter. Hmm..." Caitlin stared off, nodding as she turned her attention on Barry. "Were you still interested in going out to dinner?"

"Oh yes, I did ask that. I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes. But..." Barry flushed, "of course. Did you?"

She shrugged. "I'm always alone here anyway, I haven't gone out very much, and sure, I'd love to."

Barry watched her mannerisms as it was her turn to blush. He could tell she wasn't used to going out.

"OK, let's go. You ready?"

Caitlin nodded as they walked out together. Barry came to open her door making sure she got inside. She thanked him and came to his side.

"Thanks for asking me. I was so sure the longer I stayed alone without the power I was gonna start seeing strange things like demons and ghosts." Caitlin quipped.

Barry smirked as he caught her glance before backing out of the driveway. "Imagine that?"

Her reaction was priceless. Barry wanted to caption it and frame it on his wall.

She laughed, shaking her head. "But seriously, this is the first time I've been out of the house where it wasn't an errand for me, I appreciate it."

"So," Barry bit his lip as he hesitated to ask but did so anyway. "Are you really hungry?"

"Yeah, kinda, where are we going to?"

"Somewhere to die for." He said ominously as Caitlin's smiled turned up slightly.

Barry took his eyes off her briefly as his own glowed red for a moment. A familiar vibration went off in his thoughts, he knew who it was and he dreaded what came next. He heard his father's head in his thoughts.

 _Barry, turn around now. You're going to be a big trouble._

He placed telepathic blocks immediately, erasing his father from his head and picked up the pace toward his destination.


End file.
